Hammertoe deformities occur when the metatarsophalangeal joint between phalanges in a toe are cocked upward and the proximal interphalangeal joint bends downward. This deformity can become quite painful and can limit the ability of a person with hammertoe to walk and perform other daily activities. Hammertoe may be caused by any number of factors, including the long-term use of poorly fitting shoes, having a long second toe, hallux valgus pressing against the second toe, connective tissue disorders and trauma.
While some minor cases may be treated with non-surgical remedies, surgeries are often necessary to provide real correction and pain relief. Some surgical methods include stabilizing the toes using a smooth K-wire placed in an antegrade manner through the middle and distal phalanges while joint extension and distraction are maintained. The K-wire may then be placed in retrograde fashion into the proximal phalanx while joint extension and distraction are maintained. Fixation lasts for 4-6 weeks after surgery. During that time, the pins are capped so that the sharp ends do not catch on objects, such as bed sheets. Even with this form of fixation, non-unions, K-wire migration, and loss of fixation can be quite common. Further, the external K-wires may lead to pin tract infections or movement of bone along the smooth wire, including rotation of the distal aspect of the toe. These types of challenges make alternative fixation methods desirable.
The devices and methods disclosed herein overcome one or more of the problems in the prior art.